Faking Fangtasia
by Roxyrae
Summary: Serial murders with the bodies drained of blood and the primary suspect is the leader of a gang of humans who claim they are vampires.Agent Swan goes undercover and there is than meets the eye when she meets the golden eyed man who doesn't seem to belong
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Random murders have taken place in New York with the bodies drained of their blood. The FBI's primary suspect is Aro Volturi, the leader of the gang of humans who claim they are vampires. What will Special Agent Isabella Swan discover when she goes undercover? There is more than meets the eye, especially when she meets the golden eyed man who doesn't seem to belong there. Dark EXB.

**Warning:** Dark content. It is not a story for those who get queasy easily.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AN: Hey everyone! Here is my newest story, Faking Fangtasia. It is way different from what I am use to writing so I hope you all will enjoy it. I got this idea after watching the Tyra Show vampire episode where people were 'vampires' and had a strange dream about it which ends up being this story. Also I will be posting a different version of this story of "_The Writers Coffee Shop_" that deals with more mature content than what this site allows.

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

Bella's POV

"As you all are aware, there have been over twenty murders that have happened within the past month. All of these had the victim drained of all their blood and distinct holes in the neck. We have reason to believe that this is the work of the Volturi; the vampire cult that we have had problems with before. The victim this time was a member of the cult, Alec Smith, the problem is that we don't know the motive. Perhaps he wanted to leave the gang or hit on one of the 'vampire's' 'mate'. Whoever takes this case will have to try gossip with the others to see if anyone had a problem with Alec."

This was not the everyday case that I was use to. I Isabella Swan have been an FBI agent for over three years now and have been researching the Volturi for a while. The whole idea that they thought they were vampires and would tolerate drinking blood is beyond me and very fascinating. I'm not sure how anyone could fit in with them enough to get the information we needed. Newcomers were never trusted and by asking tons of questions they would be trusted even less.

"Remember that even though there is no such thing as vampires, these people are quite convincing with their fang implants and their daily practices of drinking blood. These people are very dangerous and so we need to do an undercover mission to gather evidence. Ms. Swan are you up for the challenge? Your extensive research on the cult would be beneficial to _Mission Fangtasia_." I looked around to see who else was interested in the case to see that no one was jumping at it.

This was just the case I had been waiting for to prove myself as an undercover agent. I was always told that I should be working for the local police for their sex crimes unit to get Johns off the street but I wanted something more dangerous.

I chuckled at the name though, it seemed like Chief Black was really into True Blood to name the mission after the vampire club. It would be easy to remember and those who won't know about the mission would just assume we were talking about the show.

I was following in my father's footsteps by becoming an FBI agent so those in the bureau had always looked after me by giving me simple cases as many of them were friends with my father. My father, Agent Charlie Swan was shot five times in a shootout with a local gang and died on scene as a hero. That was my main motivation for joining the bureau; to catch my father's killers and bring them to justice.

"Boss I would love to be on the mission, I feel confident that I will be able to find out the motivation behind it and build a solid case. When you would like me to start?" It was simple and to the point. The sooner I was on the case the sooner we could put away the serial killer and the streets of New York could become a little safer.

"There will be a party at Eclipse to fill Alec's position in a week. It may be tricky since they lost a male member but they already have more men in the cult so as long as you dress sexy and get Aro's attention you will get a guaranteed invite to the after party. You should come up with an identity for your 'vampire' self and make sure to have a good back story as to who you are. If they get suspicious it would be very dangerous for you and I would not doubt that you would be the next victim."

That was one of the parts that I was afraid of. I had to be so believable that they wouldn't catch on and kill me as well. We didn't know everything about the Volturi as no one openly left the cult. Those who went to the clubs were the only people we knew about. There could be a lot more people than we expect in the compound or have different practices than what we have been able to find out. I knew enough to be able to fake my way through it but the fact that I would be walking into the unknown was unsettling.

"I'm up for the challenge boss, they'll never know until we have them surrounded and bring out the killer. I'll keep many details from my past in my back story so I can keep it straight and be believable." I was already thinking about how my alter ego Fangtasia was going to behave, would she be confident or would she be more like myself, shy and reserved?

1 Week Later

Today was the day of the party at Eclipse and to say I was nervous was an understatement. I was already fully prepared but the thought of having these people accept me into their compound and have pretty much no contact with the outside world was kind of frightening. I would keep a diary and have a little communicator in my necklace that I would use to talk to my colleagues when I can. This was my first solo mission but I trusted that my partner had my back.

I started packing my suitcase of all new clothing that I bought this week, all sexy and dark. The outfit I decided to wear today was the sexiest: a tight leather corset, an almost non-existent mini skirt and high thigh leather stiletto boots. Next I straightened my hair and gave myself a smoky eye before putting on a bit of lip gloss. I left the blush out because for once being pale would be a benefit. Before I knew it I had to get over to Eclipse and get the attention of a creepy forty year old man who thinks he is a vampire.

The club was what I was expecting; it was dark, loud and full of intoxicated people. I would have to tell the team to do a sting for date rape and other drugs that was getting passes around here. The fog machine was in full force and the way the lights hit the fog made the environment seem eerie. I noticed most of the people here were dressed promiscuously so I was beginning to wonder if my outfit was a little too reserved. I really needed to get the 'vampire's' attention and if I blew it because I didn't want to look like complete sex on legs I wouldn't know what I would do. I had one chance to do this right, otherwise the killer could claim more lives and we would have to wait for a next opening to try again with a new agent.

I noticed the VIP section where the men I would have to impress were sitting and I almost felt sick when I saw that they were drinking blood out of wine glasses in public. This was the one thing that I would have the most issues doing. I was always so queasy around blood but being part of the FBI I was getting better. It still grossed me out to think that those people in there were drinking it through and that if I was accepted I would have to as well.

The vampires had women all over them and seemed completely bored by it all. I knew I had to stand out and be different in order to get them to invite me back to the compound. It was disturbing to see that a member of their 'family' died and they were out partying. I would have to write about this in my diary to bring back to the FBI. The four vampires would be at the top of my list of suspects since they didn't seem to mourn Alec.

I smiled and headed my way over there and when the bouncer, Emmett, asked my name I told him I was Fangtasia and gave a little wink. I had to start with this alter ego I might as well do it now. Emmett gave me a look yelled back to Aro to see if he would allow me back.

Automatically I saw Aro Volturi staring at me hungrily and I just stood there to let him look. I knew if I was all over him it would not impress his mate so I just had to let him come to me. I stood there for not more than two moments when I heard his menacing voice for the first time.

"You may enter." I kept my eyes on his face and tried to remain eye contact. It was very strange to look at the color of his eyes, they were bright red. I averted my eyes as I could not hold the predatory stare he was giving me.

"What is a lamb like you visiting the lion's den for? An innocent girl like you would get eaten alive in my world. We are monsters, we are soulless and even though you dress the part I can see how innocent you really are. Go home and play with your Barbies." I felt chills go down my spine as his breath went down my neck. I had not realized he was so close to me but I felt his body temperature against me. I knew I could not waver; I needed to be completely confident in my next answer.

"I desire a world of darkness. There are many monsters in my world and I have not been eaten alive. All you need to do is give me a chance to prove myself and you will see that I'm the right choice." He pondered my words for a few moments before he spoke.

"Very well, here is my chalice if you really want my life then finish the blood off. This will show me if you are as tough as you say you are. Would you be scared away if I told you this was human blood? Don't worry, there are no STI's, we have all been tested to ensure that we will not contract any diseases. You do know that each member must give blood to nourish the compound. Are you still up for it little one?" I was surprised by this; I had always assumed that it was animal blood that they drank. I had to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do. I didn't know how I would be able to consume blood, let alone from a human.

As gracefully as I could I held out my hand for the glass and watched as four pairs of red eyes watched me. Aro grinned as he passed me his 'chalice' and watched intently with anticipation. I slowly brought it to my lips and decided to think about all the people I would be saving by going undercover as I felt the warm blood drip down my throat. It felt like forever and I tried my hardest to not gag until I finished all of it. I looked over at the 'vampires' to see their reaction and all were shocked except for Aro.

"Very well Miss Fangtasia, you proved your commitment for joining our family. Emmett will pick you up tomorrow to bring you back to the compound for a little party to see how you mix with the rest of my coven. I do ask that you come with your proper name, rather than your cutesy vampire name if you are serious. I will not allow you to make a mockery of my family or life. Pack your bags tonight because if you impress everyone you will be moving in and initiated at midnight." With that I was escorted out of the VIP by Emmett and taken back to my car. I knew this is what I wanted but I was beginning to believe I didn't know what I was getting myself into.

**AN:** So what do you think of the story? Do you think I should continue writing it?


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Here is chapter 2! Your reviews were awesome, keep them coming!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, I only own the unique storyline of this Fic!

Chapter 2

Bella's POV

It was hard not to contact my coworkers at the FBI to tell them about what had happened last night. My boss Billy Black decided it would be best to cut contact since the coven could have put a tap on my phone or watch me. At the moment they were giving me the chance and I could not blow my cover. I wondered if the other undercover agent got an invitation to the compound as well or if they were rejected. I did not know who they were; Billy thought if we were there at the same time the Volturi may see if we recognise or pay attention to each other so he asked for someone at a different office to come. It still wasn't any comfort to me; I still looked at this case like it was up to me. We both could be rejected and the killer would remain on the street.

I was waiting for Emmett to pick me up and started thinking about things that never occurred to me. What if they expected me to mate with someone? Would I be able to do it? I was not a virgin by all means but thinking about pretending to love and then sleep with a person who may not be in the right mind or even a killer was distressing to me. How much blood would they require me to give? When would I have to get the fangs glued onto my teeth? Would they be able to come off OK when I'm done the case? Would they suspect something is different with me with all the questions I would ask? The biggest question I had in my mind was "Would they like me?" I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a loud banging on my door. It was Showtime!

I opened the door to be grabbed from behind and chloroformed. The last thought I had before I lost consciousness was how they got through the back door when I made sure it was secure.

_At the Compound_

I awoke from the best sleep in my life on what felt like a cloud. I wanted to roll over and fall back to sleep when I felt like someone was watching me. I slowly opened my eyes to see that I was in a room that I did not recognise. It was magnificent. The design was very Victorian, a canopy bed with rich colors adorning it that matched with the rug and art. There was a chandelier on the roof that was dimed to give a nice glow to the room. Then my eyes fell upon a dark figure in the corner and I let out a scream.

All of a sudden everything came back to me and I stopped my shrill cry. I was in the vampire compound and there was one in the room I was in. I also noticed that I was in a black and red bikini and went red instantly. Someone saw me naked and removed my clothes and dressed me in these tiny pieces of fabric.

The man raised his head and I saw pain flash across his face like I was hurting him by being there. I was intrigued by him; he definitely was not at the club that night and didn't seem like the rest of the vampires that I met. I decided to grab a sheet and go over to him. I felt a strange pull like I had to get to him to make sure he was OK. When he noticed what I was doing he held his hand up to stop me and stepped forward.

He looked like a brooding god! His hair was a strange copper color and went everywhere. His eyes were pitch black which I would have to ask him about. Maybe you get different eye colors the higher the rank you are. The dark grooves under his eyes made him look like he did not sleep for months. His skin was flawless and looked like it was carved out of the finest marble. And his lips don't get me started on those, they were absolutely kissable. His body was lean but muscular at the same time and was dressed in black. The way this man held himself made him look like he lacked confidence which I couldn't understand. He was the best looking person I had ever seen; he should be confidently squaring his shoulders.

"Get out of here while you can, this life is not for you. You will turn into a monster just like the rest of them." His voice was like liquid sex, velvety and soft with a bit of edge to it. He abruptly went to the door and was gone. I had never seen a human be so graceful when they moved that fast, maybe there was something that the blood did for your body?

I decided to go out of the room and explore a little. I didn't want to be left out of the party; I needed to be accepted so I needed them to notice me. The compound was huge; I kept on wandering knowing that I was lost but not giving up. I felt a little bit of anxiety being in such a strange place with no one around and no windows to escape from. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking when I ran into someone.

"You're the girl Aro has been talking about aren't you? I don't know what he sees in you but he deems you special. Follow me; I'll take you to the coven council and see what they all think of you." There was more than one leader. This will definitely be interesting, I thought I only had to impress Aro but it looked like I would have to impress more than just him. I followed the tall, blonde beauty down the dark corridor to my fate. She stopped when we came to a large but beautifully carved door. She punched in a code that I was unable to see and told me to follow her. I looked up to see four vampires sitting in thrones, all with matching eye color.

"You may precede little one." I noticed the voice of Aro addressing me so I did as he asked. I stepped into the throne room and looked up at all of them.

"Give us your name" The tall albino shouted out. I think he was trying to sound intimidating and it worked.

"My name is Bella; I wish to become part of your coven."

"Well Bella, you have come this far because my brother Aro saw some potential in you. I am Demetri, to my left is Marcus and the vampire beside him is the doctor of the coven Carlisle. Why do you wish to become a vampire?" It was strange how his tone changed after I gave my name.

"I wish to become a vampire because I belong in this world more than I belong in my own. There is so much darkness and evil in my world that everyone hides and ignores, I want to be in a place where it is out in the open. I'm so tired of being fake, I want to be my real me and I feel that the best way I could be me is to be here as part of your family. I have never had a real family; my mother was flakey and cared more about herself and the crazy things she was into than she did about me. My dad was not in my life at all; my mother didn't know who he was. I just want to belong somewhere." I thought my story worked well, they didn't need to know that I was in fact close to my father before he died and that he was part of the FBI.

"Bella, I don't think you really know what you are getting yourself into. This is not all make believe and games. We drink blood, not a tomato juice that looks like it. We drink from each other. Would you be able to drink from another vampire and allow them to drink from you? We also sleep during the day and go out at night, are you able to change your life that drastically? Then there is the whole question about mating, would you be able to mate with the vampire chosen for you from the counsel? In your world, you pick the person you fall in love with. Here you are given to someone. "I thought it over for a quick second and replied.

"I'm quite capable of drinking blood; Master Aro made me drink his as a test and I was able to finish the glass. As for my blood being taken I am fine with that, if I'm drinking someone's blood they should be able to drink mine too right? And as for the mate, men in my world used me. It would be nice to have someone who is devoted to me and only me. I'm just wondering though, where is the party that you said I would be taken part in?" They all laughed to themselves.

"There is no party little Bella, we use that as a means to get you to open the door when we go to pick you up. Of course, that isn't what you were expecting either. As long as you opened the door to your home we would open the door to ours. There is no one else here Bella; you are the only recruit that we found acceptable. We had to chloroform you so you wouldn't know where the compound was located. The feds have been all over us since there have been vampire like murders going on around New York and if they were to get a hold of you, you could be forced to tell them where the compound is. No one has been able to find it and we would like to keep it this way." I looked at Aro as he was explaining and started feeling more nervous. I couldn't believe I was the only person there. This could end very badly if they didn't find me acceptable. I simply nodded showing them that I understood.

"Now the only time you will drink our blood is through initiation. We are the leaders of the coven so our blood isn't passed around like the others. Each meal we have blood with a supplement to insure we are keeping our nutrients up and there is always bread with every meal to eat. The room you were in will be your room if you decide to become part of our family and at a later time after you are acquainted with the family we will have a discussion about your mate. We will put you with someone and have a ceremony in which you both will drink each other's blood and consummate the marriage. We are very private people so if you come out to the club with us you will only be able to talk to your mate and have a good time. You will not be able to fraternize with any people outside of our coven."

"We took the liberty to get you new clothes and throw away your other ones. We couldn't take the chance that anything was bugged in case the feds did get to you. Bella you seem like a great addition into our family, would you like to go ahead with the initiation?" It was now or never. I was shocked at how fast they wanted to initiate me. I was expecting a party to mingle and get to know the people who are part of the coven.

"Yes I do want to go ahead with the initiation. I couldn't think of anything more than I would want to do." I said and secretly hoped that I wouldn't blow my cover.

**AN:** Remember to review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN**: Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming. Here is an information chapter which explains a lot about the Volturi and the way they live. It also gives you all a look at the characters of Jasper and Rosalie!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. I only own the storyline of Faking Fangtasia!

Chapter 3: Transformation

Bella's POV

I was taken from the throne room by the vampire Rosalie again and was told that she would prepare me for my initiation. She took me into a room that looked like a doctor's office and told me to dress in the gown that was provided. I felt embarrassed about getting a physical by a person I don't even know. As soon as I put on the gown there was a knock and Carlisle's smiling face came through the open door.

"Now Bella I just need to make sure you're healthy before we can begin. I have a quick blood test to run and a physical exam to help determine your health and then you will be free to go back to your room until I call you back. Emmett said you enjoy reading so we brought some of your books from your home so you can entertain yourself that way. I will then test your blood and later tonight if everything is good you will be initiated into the coven."

I hated blood tests but getting blood taken would be a very big part of my life now. He took out the needle and punctured my skin, taking my blood until the vial was full. He then did the normal physical, blood pressure, heart, pap, breast test, and reflexes and asked the routine questions a normal doctor would ask. Once we were done he told me he didn't find anything wrong and that we would have to wait for the blood test to be completed.

I was then ushered down the hallway to the room I was held in before I went adventuring. I was told that they would come get me when the tests were done and that it should only take a few hours. I noticed that my diary was amongst the books that Emmett brought so I decided I should start writing everything I experienced today. I then started making profiles of each person I met starting with the counsel.

I then wrote about Rosalie and then about the copper haired man that I couldn't take my mind off of. Why did he look so sad? Was he forced into this life? Or was it guilt that crossed his features? I don't know how it could be guilt. Someone that breathtaking could not possibly hurt someone. He looked more lost than anything. I knew I could not rule him out and to be objective but it was hard when I felt such a pull to him. I needed to find out what copper's name was and get to know him better. I decided I would call him Copper in my diary until I found out his name. I already was attracted to him; if I needed a mate I hoped it would be him. I was brought out of my daydreams by Emmett's laughter.

"Well Bella are you thinking something dirty? That blush is so bright that it would make a tomato feel self conscious! You tests came back perfectly normal so it is time to move forward with your initiation. Will you please put the white gown that is in your closet on and then follow the hallway until you reach the door on the end. Knock three times and you will be welcomed in." I couldn't help but laugh at Emmett's joke, for a vampire he was not very scary. His size was intimidating but he seemed like a big teddy bear. I did as he asked and put on the gown and followed the hallway until I reached the door where I proceeded to knock three times. I was welcomed in by a vampire I didn't know into a room that resembled a dentist's office.

"Hello Darlin', I'm Jasper and I'll be giving you your first set of fangs today. Do you have any questions before we begin?" I shook my head no, I just wanted to get this done and over with. Jasper was also kind of cute. He had clear blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled. He was tall, blonde and very toned but I couldn't help notice the scars he had on his arm. I wondered how he got all of those scars; I was starting to worry that he may have gotten them during a feeding and that my arms would turn out the same way.

I always hated going to the dentist and so getting fangs glued onto my teeth was just what I wanted to be doing (sarcasm!). Jasper was friendly enough; he explained to me that they were extremely sharp and that I will draw blood if I rub them against my tongue. He even tried to calm me down by saying that he had issues getting use to them in the beginning but in no time he adapted to them. The procedure didn't take more than a half hour and when we were done Jasper held a mirror up and admired his work.

"So Miss Bella, what do you think of you new set of teeth? Do you feel even more like a vampire? I just want to remind you that when you brush your teeth for the first few days that your fangs will be tender so brush lightly. After that they should feel like they are just a part of your tooth. So do you have any questions now?" He smiled showing off his fangs as well.

"Thank you Jasper, they look incredible." I said with my best fake enthusiastic voice. I did not expect to look this demonic with the fangs in, I just thought I would look like myself with a little longer teeth. I was beginning to wonder what else would be changing.

"I do have some questions actually Jasper. Will my appearance be changing much more? I noticed that the council had red eyes, that the man in my room had black and now you have blue? Will I need to wear some colored contacts as well? What determines an eye color exactly? Also I noticed that you have scars on your arm, is it from the feedings that happen here?" He laughed at me and grabbed a book from the top shelf of the book case.

"The eye color depends on your position in the coven. The council has red because they are our leaders; blood gives us life and so do they. The majority of the others will have orange gold color to show that they are members of the family. As for my eyes, I have extremely dry eyes so I am allowed to just keep the contacts out."

" If you dishonour the coven then you are to wear black contacts until you have repented and are welcomed back to those who you offended. We do not force anyone to leave; they will just be isolated until their actions are forgotten. Right now we have five vampires wearing black contacts, you are not to go near them otherwise you will have to wear them as well for disobeying the rules. The really cool thing about the black contacts is that it makes the person's world dark, they don't see anything clearly." So Copper could potentially be dangerous since he was being isolated for something that he had done. This was going to make my job harder than I thought it would since they said that I can't talk to anyone with black contacts.

"As for my arm, I was in an accident when I was young and the window shattered and my arm was cut up pretty badly. Don't worry, you won't have many scars. You will probably have an initiation one and a mating one but that is it. Those are the two times that your skin will be pierced by fangs and even though there is a topical treatment, those usually don't heal completely. The rest of the time we take blood through an IV. I know it doesn't sound all cool vampire-ish but that is the best and healthiest way to do it." I felt really comfortable with Jasper; it was almost like we had been old friends having a conversation to catch up. I was starting to feel confident that I knew most of what was going to happen tonight.

Jasper then escorted me to a small room with contacts and gave me a few pairs to try on. They weren't too terribly comfortable but I knew I could get use to them. I couldn't believe how different I was starting to look. My eyes were the orange color like Jasper said they would be and they actually looked kind of cool compared to my boring dull brown eyes.

He then took me to a salon room where Rosalie died my hair a little darker along with chemically relaxing it. She then took me to the chair to get a cut. It was silly but this was one thing that I felt sad about. When I was a child I always had short hair so for the past ten years I had been growing it out so it fell down my back and almost at my waste in long luscious curls.

I knew that out of all the work I have had today that this was the least permanent and that I should have been worried about my teeth more so or even the strange scars that I was going to get, but I couldn't push down the lump that was growing in my throat. I tried to reassure myself by thinking about how pretty and long Rosalie's hair was but the coldness she was giving off made me worried.

"What's wrong Bella? Have you never had a haircut before? You know hair does grow back. Aro compared our hair today when I was taking you to get your fangs so you know something has to change. Since I'm the hairdresser it's up to me to give you your new look since I clearly love mine." Her tone was harsh which was not reassuring at all.

"Nothing is wrong, I just like having long hair and have been working really hard to grow it out. I guess just the whole change with everything today is just overwhelming me." I knew I had to down play my emotions because if I seriously wanted to become a vampire I wouldn't think twice about this.

Rosalie then pulled out the scissors and grabbed my hair while whispering "I should be the only one whose beauty is talked about. I work hard for people to notice it and you come in here and make it look effortless."

Then Rosalie grasped my hair and started roughly cutting. I reminded myself to breath normally but I could feel where her hand was and knew she was cutting above it. What felt like hours later she through ten inches onto my lap and I felt the tears in my eyes. I knew she was doing this to get to me but I wouldn't let her. I would make the best out of the situation; after all the most important thing was catching the killer, not my appearance.

"Bella honey, everything is alright. We aren't even close to being done yet. You are going to be the edgiest vampire here!" She said is false friendliness. I could rock edgy and if I didn't like it then I could always call Angie up and we could find a new look or I could always get extensions.

Rosalie then continued to cut five more inches off and make sure to let me know by throwing it where the ten other inches were. She had me at shoulder length and then took out her razor and continued to go through and give me messy layers. By the end I felt like I had no hair left since she also went through and thinned it a bit. She then smiled at me and held up the mirror telling me that I was finished.

I was unrecognizable and I was starting to feel like I wasn't even me anymore. My hair was short and messy. In my opinion it looked like a talented eight year old did it. In a way this was perfect, I would no longer be Isabella Swan, special agent with the FBI; I would be Bella, the edgy vampire chick. I knew that it was all superficial and that when I go back to my normal life again everything would be fine; I would have my old teeth back and grow out my hair again and put extensions in. In a way I felt sadness that now I would never look like I could be with Copper since before he already looked better than me but now he was completely out of my league.

I silently dressed in the white robe that was left for me and waited to be called into the initiation room. I learned some very interesting tips today that I would have to put in my journal. The first was that some vampires are welcoming and friendly. Jasper made me feel like I was at home here and I could probably go to him if I ever needed help. The second was that I needed to avoid Rosalie at all costs since she is extremely superficial and will be jealous if I look a certain way. I definitely would also have to find those who were close to her so I could get some information about her temper and her relationship with Alec. I sat there hoping that not all female vampires were like that. If they were I did not know how I would do my job because they would not tell me anything.

**AN:** Be sure to review and let me know what you think! How do you feel knowing that Jasper isn't a true vampire?


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning:** This chapter is going to be one of the most disturbing chapters in the story. There will be a lot of blood drinking. If that grosses you out then just read till the end of her swearing to the terms and then drop to the author's note.

**AN: **I'm quite disappointed that there were no reviews for the last chapter. I'm beginning to wonder if I should continue posting this story on this site. If you are continuing to read this story please leave a review and let me know that you are reading.

Chapter 4- The Initiation and Meeting Alice

Bella's POV

Emmett came into the room and told me to keep my head down and to follow him. I knew that after this I would be welcomed into the coven and that I would be able to talk to them freely. The sooner this happened, the sooner I could get back to my life. I was led down a dark hallway into a room with rich dark red rugs. Emmett ushered me into a padded leather antique looking chair and told me I could look up now. I saw about fifteen people standing in the room, all staring at me like I was their next meal. I saw the council in 'traditional' vampire wear approaching me and the rest in dark leather similar to what I had in my closet. I looked around and saw Copper standing in the back looking like he was in pain and just wanting to get out of here.

"This is a very special time for our family; we are welcoming in a new member. Bella has come to us to share in our way of life so we must welcome her today. "Everyone nodded silently.

"Bella, do you swear that you will stay with the family until your time here on earth has ended?" Well that was interesting. It made sense that Alec was murdered since he had to swear to be with them until death.

"I swear" I looked into his menacing red eyes while I tried saying it as though I meant it.

"Do you swear that you will respect the council's wishes when they pick your mate and honour your mate until death?" To which I replied the same way.

"Do you swear to be nourished from the coven and in return nourish them?" I wondered how many more questions would be asked at this initiation.

"I swear."

"Do you swear to follow the laws that govern the vampires? If you break these laws will you swear to accept your punishment by which the council deems necessary?" Punishment? I wonder what those entail. I remembered Jasper telling me about wearing the black contacts but could there be other stuff done as well? Could have Alec's death been a punishment gone wrong?

"I swear."

"And lastly, do you swear to keep this life a secret from the outside world. No telling family members, friends and especially the feds; our way of life is private and should remain that way. We don't need gossip going around New York about the way we live. We especially don't need anyone finding out where we live. People see us as freaks and I can only imagine how our home would be destroyed. "

"I swear." I understood this one completely; there would be a complete witch hunt if people knew where they lived. I would not be surprised if people came here and lit the place on fire to melt the vampires.

"Now we will proceed to the next stage of the initiation. Bella you may take off your robe so we can access your arm. The white of your gown symbolizes the purity that you have and will be giving up tonight. You will be completely transformed into a vampire in the way that many people know. In classic novels, a human becomes a vampire by being drained by a vampire and then drinking their blood. We will not drain you; however we will each share a moment with you to welcome you into the coven. Then you will drink from me, the leader of the coven to seal your place in the family."

What happened next was not was I was expecting. Aro kissed and caressed my wrist before he punctured it with his fangs. It hurt like hell! I tried really hard not to scream out but I let out a little whimper. Jasper said that this was one out of the two times that blood was taken this way so I was really starting to dread the other way. I could feel a strange sensation go through my body as I felt him start sucking and then abruptly stop. He then ushered the rest of the council and then the coven to come up and introduce themselves and take a 'sip' as he called it. All the coven members welcomed me into the family which seemed so strange when they were doing something disgusting to me at the same time.

The first person who came to me was Jasper and it made me relax a little bit. I don't know what it was about him but he always was able to put me at ease. He simply kissed my wrist, winked at me as if it would be our little secret and then went back to where he was seated. The next was Rosalie who came up and introduced herself and then turned around saying that my blood didn't seem appetizing. Then came Emmett who told me he was so hungry that he could drain a bear which caused me to laugh a little because I could tell he wasn't serious. He drank for a few seconds and called me delectable and earned a glare from Rosalie.

The next five I didn't recognize which was kind of awkward when they came to me. The first was James and he had a sinister look to him which frightened me. I made a mental note to put his name in my journal and find out more about him. The next two were Garret and Victoria who seemed quite close. I wondered if they were mates or if they were just really good friends. The next two were Kate and Tanya and they both drank from me as well. It was relieving that not all the girls were under Rosalie's influence because my job would be way tougher if they were.

The next two were the most interesting ones that I saw in the crowd. The one seemed very shy when she came up and timidly drank my blood. Her name was Alice and she whispered to me that she was new here too and that we would become great friends. The next person who came up to me almost made me faint, it was Copper!

"Hello Bella, my name is Edward. I was really hoping that you would have left by now. This is not the life that you want and it is not too late to change your mind, you have not drunk from Aro yet. Please listen to me if you know what is good for you, go home and get a different case from the FBI." With that he turned on his heal and walked off and out of the room.

To say I was shocked to hear that he knew I was with the FBI would be an understatement. I just sat there looking dumb with my mouth open, drawing attention to my last conversation to the council leaders. How the hell did he know that I was working with the FBI? They didn't expect me to go through all of this, it was completely my decision so how did Edward catch on?

"Don't worry about Edward; he isn't very friendly to anyone. He came here with Carlisle when the coven was started and has been this way the whole time he has been here. Everyone else is happy to see you as part of the family, please do not let his behaviour ruin your night." I felt relieved that he didn't hear the FBI part of our conversation.

Now was the time that I was dreading the most but it wouldn't be as bad as when I was at the club. I had my 'spy gear' in place so I wouldn't actually consume any of the blood fed to me. My team took care of me and had their inventor create a lining that goes in my mouth, throat and in my stomach that is undetectable. I was surprised that Jasper didn't discover it when he was doing my implants but then again he could have and just didn't say anything.

Aro approached me and bit his wrist and instructed me to drink. I slowly got closer to his wrist but I felt so faint that I wasn't sure how I was going to do this. I slowly placed my lips over his wound and started to suck. It was the single most disgusting thing I had ever experienced. I was glad I couldn't taste anything but the warmth and texture was just as disgusting. I quickly pulled away when I deemed that I would have the minimum that they would accept and looked up at Aro.

God that man was so freaky; he was just staring at me with pride. It made me feel like he was a dirty uncle* or pedophile or something. I couldn't wait to pile the evidence against him and put him away for good. He seemed dangerous even without the whole vampire persona.

"Welcome to the coven Bella, I hope you enjoy your time with us. In a few weeks we will call a meeting to decide who you will be mated with. Until then we ask that you abstain from any sexual activity so that your mating night can be special." I nodded in agreement.

"This ends the initiation tonight everyone. The sun will be coming up soon so you should all be getting back to your rooms for some much needed sleep. Alice, would you accompany Bella back to her room, she does not know her way around here yet." I was thrilled that this was over and done with.

"Come this way Bella, we have a lot to talk about." I followed her quick pace until we were back to my room. Then Alice shut the door and locked it.

"I have so much I have to tell you. I didn't feel right talking to the others since they are all bonded and part of the family but you on the other hand are new and don't have loyalties yet. First you should throw up the disgusting blood that you had to drink tonight! Don't keep that in your system any longer than you have to." I went to the bathroom and forced myself to throw up while Alice was holding my hair. I already could see that her and I were going to be best friends here.

"Alice what's wrong, you seemed so timid in the initiation hall but then when we got here you are a bundle of energy? Please tell me what you need to, I'm here for you!" She then led me to the sofa when there was a knock on the door. Alice jumped up and answered the door and I was surprised to see that it was Jasper coming to my room.

"There is a lot that you need to know before tomorrow. At dinner time you are aware that we drink blood right? Well Alice here is our 'cook' and she can give you a protein and tomato juice mix at diners if you don't want to drink the blood. The council members do not know about this so you have to keep it quiet and if you do want to drink blood that is fine too but we just wanted to let you know that this was an option." I was so relieved when I heard that I was not going to be forced to bring up the blood day after day. I could totally handle the tomato juice and protein.

"If you do not like drinking blood than why are the two of you here? Jasper you seem to reject a lot of the vampire ways, you don't wear contacts and you don't drink blood. Why become a member of the coven when you could live a normal life? And Alice, why are you here when you seem so deathly afraid of the rest of the vampires?" What they told me next shocked me.

"As you are aware of I was in a terrible accident that I received these scars in. Aro was visiting an old friend from his old life in the hospital when I was in there. I was told that my insurance was overdue so they couldn't cover the surgery I needed for a punctured lung and internal bleeding. Aro came into my room and offered me a way out, a way to live. I took it since I just wanted the pain to stop and it did when Aro paid the hospital. My end of the bargain was to come here and be a member of the coven. He then sent me to these cosmetic dentistry sessions with a fake degree to train me into gluing on veneers and that's how I got my job." I was saddened that Jasper was pulled into it because of monetary needs. I made a mental note to get him out of here or pay off his debt so he could be free after this case was over.

"I was brought here five months ago after trying to commit suicide. I was staying in a mental lockdown unit when Dr. Carlisle walked through the doors insisting he saw his niece. I had never seen him before in my life so I was really confused. When he brought me here he said that my old life was forever gone and that my new life was beginning so there was no need to be sad. I told him I wanted to go home and he kept on saying that Aro needed a mate and that I was the chosen one. "

**AN**: So what do you think of Alice's fate? The next chapter will pick up right where it left off!


End file.
